


Only You

by Siubhan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siubhan/pseuds/Siubhan
Summary: Making Love a Poem





	

“ONLY YOU”.

 

His power of persuasion.

Similar to a whole invasion.

Creates a great electric urge.

My craving emerge.

‘FOR YOU’

With a touch of your left hand.

You tie me up in fantasyland.

Experience a rush of marijuana.

Temporarily in Nirvana.

‘BY YOU’

His manliness is a barbiturate in my blood vessel.

My brain on fire starts to wrestle.

That shot that leaves me woozy,

Makes me choosy.

‘ONLY YOU’

Bowed legs, lopsided smile, your sex appeal.

Takes this man up the Ferris Wheel.

That highly intoxicated attraction.

Being in love will give me satisfaction.

‘WITH YOU’

With a giant swing.

We go for the real thing.

That sweet smelling lovers joint.

Brings us up and up, to the highest point.

‘BECAUSE IT’S YOU’

Your lips brand me with a hicky.

A mark on my skin, hot and sticky.

I will never evade.

The desire of being laid.

‘BY YOU’

Starsky’s penetrating injection.

Creates a full erection.

You give me a general overhaul.

Make me come so fast as a canon ball.

‘LOVE YOU’

On your hairy chest I convalescences.

Breath in your male essence.

Your face glows and I know, this courtship.

Is a roundtrip, and you say, ‘Hutch I worship,

ONLY YOU’


End file.
